Reunión Familiar
by Aero Dream
Summary: Los Black están en Azkaban, apoyándose unos a otros y contándose anécdotas alegremente. Los dementores están aterrorizados. Sirius siempre puede contar con su familia en las malas y en las peores ¿No? CRACK


Azkaban es horrible.

Estar en una celda de menos de dos por dos metros, con un inodoro encantado a quien no le caes nada bien no es divertido. Ser obligado a recordar la razón por la que fuiste tirado a Azkaban (La muerte de tus únicos amigos y familia, de la que te culpaban a ti) todos los días, a todas horas, es insoportable. Saber que eres inocente de todos los cargos, que no te dieron ni la oportunidad de un juicio y que el verdadero traidor y asesino estaba por ahí tomándose una piña colada en alguna isla rodeado de mujeres hermosas es lo que sin duda te volverá loco de ira en ese sitio.

Pero tener a una trastornada prima en la celda de al lado carcajeándose cada vez que el inodoro te muerde el trasero (y no se ha aplacado después de diez años, el condenado)… es una crueldad que no tiene nombre.

Oh, pero incluso en situaciones tan horribles como esa había consuelo. Tu otra prima, la snob de la familia, entró recientemente a la celda del otro lado. Algo que tenía que ver con un diario, un elfo y una niña de doce años, si mal no recuerdas. O ella dice eso. No es que le entiendas mucho a alguien que habla como si tuviera una papa metida en la boca. Te interesa, por supuesto que sí, porque hace más de diez años que no tienes noticia del mundo exterior. Demonios, ya habías olvidado que existía un mundo exterior y las cosas lindas que había allá. Seguramente los Dementores borraron todos aquellos recuerdos hace algunos años. De todas formas, ahora que ves a Narcissa –se caso y adoptó el nombre de Malfoy, aunque sigue siendo Black en el alma– recuerdas que sí hay un mundo exterior y tú no puedes estar ahí, lo que te frustra. Y mientras te mantuviera frustrado, los Dementores no te quitarían el recuerdo del mundo exterior de nuevo.

Bellatrix también se casó, y se cambió el apellido de Black por el de su esposo, Lestrange. Lo cual era endemoniadamente adecuado, porque nunca habías conocido a alguien más extraña (quizá la palabra sea degenerada, pero dudas que exista un apellido así) en tu vida. Todavía recuerdas las visitas de "prima Bella", que siempre culminaban contigo colgado del tobillo a varios metros de altura y ella riéndose a carcajada abierta mientras tu padre le palmeaba afectuosamente la espalda y tu madre te gritaba cosas acerca de que eras la deshonra familiar por no ser capaz de ganar un duelo adecuadamente. Ah, que tiempos aquellos.

Tus queridas primas no han cambiado mucho. Narcissa sigue con esa nariz restirada hacia arriba, que cualquier humano interpreta como "hay mierda cerca", y Bellatrix sigue descojonándose de la risa con tus desgracias.

—Y entonces le dije "No, ese diario no es mío, es de mi marido". Pero Fudge, Grindenwald se lo lleve, negó con la cabeza y me mandó por una temporada preventiva a este basurero. ¿Cómo demonios me voy a llamar "Tom Marvolo Riddle"? Y luego viene el elfo, criatura insolente, y me dice ¿Sabes lo que me dice? Moe dice:"Dobby cerró la cuenta de Gringotts con su magia, porque usted es mala bruja" ¡Mala bruja la que parió a la mocosa Weasley! Intenté decirle a Fudge que esperara un poco e iba a tener una navidad increíble bañándose en oro Black, pero no… ¿Es estúpido? ¿Cuánto dinero le va a dar Weasley, que vive en una madriguera? ¡Además el diario lo traía Lucius, no yo! Ya me lo decía madre "Lucius es un restirado malvado, cruel y maldito ¡Está hecho para ti, querida Narcissa!" y yo ahí voy de Trol a escucharla. Oh, pero en cuanto salga de aquí le voy a dar un trozo de mi mente a mi querido esposo. Ya verás, usaré esa maldición que me enseñó Bella en sexto año, la que le hechamos a Goyle. ¡Quedó tan dañado del cerebro que su hijo lo heredó! Y sí, Lucius quedará estúpido también, aunque no se le notará mucho el cambio, lo bueno es que ya tenemos un hijo y no lo heredará, porque…

Narcissa sigue hechando pestes, cosa que no haría si los Dementores no le estuvieran aflojando los tornillos de la cabeza, mientras su marido en la celda de enfrente recuerda la maldición que su esposa le echó a Goyle y se pone verde. No puedes dejar de reírte cuando ves la expresión de terror Lucius Malfoy ¿Quién dice que no hay diversión en esa prisión? Desde que el cuñado Lucy llegó a Azkaban te la has pasado bomba. Será una lástima cuando salga…

— Y entonces me mandó pasar al frente y me aplicó el crucio… aaaah… que maravilla… la sensación de estar ahí, su mirada, y los demás celosos de que el Señor Tenebroso me estuviera mirando solo a mí…

El tono de bebé de Bella te da nauseas, aunque no tanto como el hecho de que su amorcito juvenil era Lord Voldemort y las expresiones y sonidos que hacía al recordar ser torturada por él. Un Dementor se acerca a tu celda, y comienzas a recordar lo peor que te había pasado en la vida, que decides contar en voz alta para ahogar los ruidos de Bella y el parloteo de Cissy.

— Luego abrí el armario de escobas y ahí estaba Filch y Pince. Y Pince recorría lentamente su lengua el… de Filch mientras la señora Norris los veía con los ojos muy abiertos…

Los Dementores están exhaustos. Tanto parloteo, tantos suspiros y las conversaciones acerca de la vida de Filch –quien a juzgar por las descripciones detalladas de Sirius Black era un inferi o algo de ese estilo– haciendo _eso_ con un búho y un gato voyerista los drena demasiado. Poco a poco intentaban alejarse, cambiar turnos, taparse los oídos… pero nada funcionaba.

Los habían metido a todos en un bloque de celdas de máxima seguridad apartadas a todos, incluso a la snob con un conjuro bocazas permanente que no había hecho nada imperdonable. Cuando Fudge fue a visitarlos y escuchó los parloteos de las mujeres Black le dio el periódico a Sirius por compasión, para que bloqueara el ruido concentrándose en el crucigrama (ni siquiera ese maniaco homicida merecía semejante tortura). Pero Sirius Back parecía aún así tan normal… como si solo estuviera aburrido.

Fudge lo atribuía a lo oscuro y malvado que Sirius era.

Sirius sencillamente ya estaba acostumbrado a bloquear la cháchara de las primas, y se había criado con ellas cerca. Sólo agradecía que no tuvieran sus varitas ahí.

Sirius Black tenía una enorme sonrisa perruna. Ya nadie le prestaría atención si se deslizaba por las barras. Narcissa había comenzado a hablar de su bebé Draco y sus travesuras, y los Dementores parecían haber alcanzado el punto crítico a juzgar por la velocidad con la que salieron del bloque de celdas dejando la puerta abierta.

Ah... su familia. Puede que se halla encargado de patear en los testículos a su autoestima durante dieciséis años, pero siempre podría contar con ellos si se trataba de enloquecer a una horda de dementores con sólo una muestra de personalidades...

* * *

><p>Tiempo libre + Depresión + Bebidas Alcohólicas + Aburrimiento = esto.<p>

Por eso dicen, ocupa tus tiempo libres, se feilz y di no al alcohol.

Necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema. Luego recordé que tengo una cuenta en este sitio desde hace milenios (Que sólo uso para dejar Reviews y seguir mis historias favoritas). Miré el documento y me dije a mi misma ¿Por qué no?


End file.
